


what i can have [and shouldn't]

by KeyKnows



Category: Naruto
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drama, Lord forgive me for I have sinned, M/M, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKnows/pseuds/KeyKnows
Summary: He wonders, silently, if Naruto would have looked like that, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> believe it or not this was born from my undying love for SasuNaru and my eternal bitterness at the ending.
> 
> so yeah
> 
> (i'm guessing this happens after the Boruto movie or instead of it, i'm not sure...)

It happens almost like an accident: It’s sudden and unpredictable, an event which probability was so low that it never crosses one’s mind. It’s almost an accident, but only almost since, contrary to an accident, this could’ve been stop.

Sasuke sees it comes miles away, he can pinpoint the precise instant when Boruto’s demeanor changes, when his intentions turned to something different from what is to be expected in a training session. Sasuke does nothing then, doesn’t defend himself from the attack he knows Boruto isn’t throwing, does nothing and waits because despite the blonde boy having no intentions of attacking him, he does have intentions of something.

And Sasuke, eventually, sees this new intention too, can read it way too clearly in Boruto’s face.

And he can stop it, he knows, it’s an objective fact that he can stop this from happening, that he can save both of them the embarrassment, he can save Boruto the explanation, he can advert this and let both of them go on with their lives like it never occurred, like Boruto never thought of it and Sasuke never guessed it.

But he doesn’t.

In the near future Sasuke will comfort himself with a number of reasons of why he let this happened: He was too shocked at the realization, he will tell himself, he was taken by surprise, he didn’t know what was the proper reaction.

But that will be in the near future, by sunset, once Boruto goes home and Sasuke stays in the forest to contemplate his crimes.

At this moment he knows very well why he lets it happen, why he doesn’t move, why he waits for it with something similar to eagerness.

He wonders, silently, if Naruto would have look like that too. He wonders, if at some point of their distant past Naruto could’ve look like this, if their circumstances had allowed them the chance, he wonders if Naruto could have look like this. Feel like this.

Boruto’s intentions are made clear with his blushed cheeks and fluttering eyes, with his insecure determination. Sasuke does nothing to stop the boy from kissing him.

It’s a short, chaste kiss on the lips. Or it should be. It’s almost a reflex, engraved into him just as deep as his ninja training, a reflex formed not by doing but by thinking, like his mind prepared him for years for this exact moment offering him different scenarios in which it played out.

[Not this exact moment, of course, in Sasuke’s mind there was always Naruto, him and only him…]

Sasuke surrounds the boy’s slim waist with his only arm and traps him against his body. Boruto makes a sharp intake of air but relaxes immediately and smiles against Sasuke’s demanding kiss.

Would have Naruto smiled like this, Sasuke wonders. Maybe, he decides, but his smile would have been different, because Boruto smiles like a child who just got away with some mischief and he imagines that, in the hypothetical case of him and Naruto kissing so many years ago, Naruto would have smiled with relief of knowing his feelings corresponded.

They continue kissing for some time but it eventually becomes too much for Boruto if his red cheeks and heavy breathing are any indication.

Sasuke breaks away from him to allow him to recover. Boruto throws him a cheeky smile and after some shaky breathings he inclines to continue where they left. This time Sasuke does stop him, but not because he has suddenly recover his senses but because he realizes, without much compunction, that he wants, _needs_ to see more.

It happens in a blur, or that’s how Sasuke will try to remember it later, so he actively leaning the boy over the smooth grass and removing his clothes won’t haunt him as much as it should.

He kindly caresses Boruto’s skin, his skin that is a shade lighter than Naruto’s, that doesn’t hold any scar or ancient seal. He calmly passes a hand through Boruto’s wavy, fluffly hair, so different from Naruto’s spiky rough one. He kisses Boruto’s hot, blushed cheeks and draws the marks on them with his lips like he always wanted to…

All of Sasuke’s attentions have the boy panting and shuddering under him, overwhelmed by these sensations that he surely didn’t know until this moment. Would have Naruto’s eyes looked at him with the same unmasked adoration? Would have he been so open about his feelings? Would have he shown him so valiantly his desire?

Sasuke cannot know since fate had a very different plan for them, but he can have this, this that is the most near he will ever be of knowing. This that he shouldn’t have.

Boruto comes in Sasuke’s hand with a low shaky moan, his back arching and his body trembling, his face contorted in an expression that can barely be tell apart from painful but that still shows his ecstasy.

Boruto recovers fairly quickly and when he notices Sasuke’s erection under his clothes, says he wants to do…something about it.

Sasuke should say no, this has gone way too far as it is and maybe he could conserve a piece of his soul if he denies him. But he doesn’t. And Boruto takes him with his small, pink, delicious mouth.

The boy is clumsy and doesn’t have much idea of anything but god, does he try to please him, he makes his best despite how much the task tires him and his perseverance reminds Sasuke of Naruto, that never gives up whatever the job and he guesses that, at least, this is how he would have look like.

The realization takes him over the edge and he comes with a low hiss in his student’s mouth. Boruto breaks away, taken by surprise but some of Sasuke’s cum still falls over his face, as white and pristine as the innocence he just took.

Sasuke looks at him, at the way too happy boy and knows that Naruto would have look like that, but Boruto should not.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, I surely enjoyed the writing process despite having to drink blessed water to wash my sins and having to fight with the grammar in this, bc you see english is not my native language and wtf is the "would have" tbh (and i don't have a beta reader so i did my best) 
> 
> Interesting enough, this isn't the most, ehm, questionable fic i have written, so imagine the shit I used to write
> 
> Thanks for reading! Every comment is appreciate!


End file.
